The Staff Of Serapis -Sadie's POV-
by Mland22
Summary: Rick Riardon's Staff Of Serapis - I own no rights to the story The story told from Sadie Kane's eyes. Her view on the issue and her reactions.
1. Chapter 1

I had the greatest time of my life just a few short hours ago. A girl's phone number, twisted ideas of mythology and a demonic hybrid of a god threatening to kill me to get to his wife! Sorry about that, I probably sound a bit insane [No comments from you Carter, you should have told me before this happened!]. I am an Egyptian magician along with our trainees at the 21st Nome in Brooklyn but also the other 364 Nomes around the globe. Recently, my brother had an adventure involving a son of Sobek (See Rick Riordan's The Son of Sobek) but did he bother to tell me the fine details such as a demigod from Greek mythology. Now let me tell you my story.

My mother had hinted that we would have to deal with other magicians and god before her and my father retreated into the Duat. My Uncle Amos had told us when we first arrived that us magicians avoided Manhattan due to other Gods and boy, am I going to bring this up with him but my story started with a magical disturbance in the underground train stations of Manhattan. My brother was suppose to go with me however a recent issue in the 1st Nome involving Zia Rashid, some rogue magicians and a few enormous magical fireballs that she denies having conjured. So naturally Carter jumped to his girlfriend's side and left me to deal with the issue. The nerve… Anyway, I was on a near empty train head bound towards the main city when I noticed the dog with the weird butt. It looked like a black labrador but with a sea serpent like tail. Now looking back on it, it looked like a tadpole's tail. The dog stared at me and it's shackles immediately raised as it turned to face me.

Normally I like dogs. One of my best friends Emma, had a nice cute Chihuahua call Mellissa which had a cute tongue with which it always attempted to lick its own nose. This dog on the other hand had sharp teeth and a demonic smile, if dogs could actually smile. He looked as if to say 'I'd kill you now but I have important issues to deal with.' I on the other hand reached into the Duat and pulled out my two-meter long staff topped with the head of an eagle and ivory wand, which had a ridiculous boomerang like shape. Mainly the staff was for offence and the wand provided the defence so I was pretty much covered if it hadn't attacked before I was ready. The dog leaped of the seat and flew at my face. I only managed to dodge to one side, the dog slammed into the carriage's door. The mortals screamed running to the other end of the carriage as far away from the dog and I as possible. "Rabid Monkey!" One of them screamed and as if on cue they all started screaming "Monkey! Rabid Monkey!" Mortal eyes tend to short circuit around monsters and godly events, as such if one person came up with a logical idea, it tends to spread by power of persuasion. I shouted to them, "Get off at the next bloody stop and stop screaming!" They immediately hushed up; I turned to give my undivided attention to the dog hunched in the corner.

I could see it was thinking, its eyes cold and calculating. I thought, Protection circle? No, too long to make. Turning my staff into a lion? No, too little space in a train carriage. I did the only trick I had left. I opened my hand to have a _tyet, _glow in the air in front of me. The symbol of Isis. "Stay back!" I yelled at the dog, which squirmed upon seeing the symbol. "I follow the goddess Isis!" I was so engrossed in my speech that I only just hear people exiting the carriage and the doors closing behind them. The announcer lady came on into the now empty carriage's intercom "The next stop is High Street Station. We will arrive in 2 minutes." I turned to the monster. "You can't be the monster I'm looking for as one, you aren't at the station and two, your going the wrong way so you can't have come from the station." The dog expression said 'Well duh, are you dumb or something?' I adjusted my grip on my staff as the sweat was making me loose my grip. The announcers voice rang through the train, "You have arrived at High Street Station. We hope you enjoyed your ride," as the door promptly slid open. Seeing my chance I leaped backwards through the door, the dog in close pursuit. I starting swinging my staff at the dog hoping to hit it or at least discourage it from getting closer. The dog was gaining in courage. Whether or not dogs can smell fear, he could certainly see it in my eyes. I was terrified. I was so focused on keeping my eyes on the dog that I didn't realise my back was against the exit stairwell. The dog lunged to attack again. I swung my staff and hit the dog on the side of its belly and gold sparks ricocheted off its body as if my magic didn't know what to do. Glowing red hieroglyphs and mathematic symbols appeared all over the monster's body [That's Carter yelling in the background saying that they were Greek symbols, I know Carter, SHUT UP!].

**If you wish for more please comment so I know people are reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The red glowing hieroglyphs made me feel ill. I got a sensation at the back of my mind telling me to give up and if I had no choice. "Get back!" I shrieked, sounding slightly terrified as another train stopped at the station. 'Great' I thought sarcastically, 'another bunch of mortals to save.' Inside there was just an older girl holding a backpack as if it were Ra's flail trying to stop what appeared to be a lion and wolf stuck inside a hermit crab's shell. The dog scooted between my legs trying to bite me again. I lifted my wand and struck the dog whispering 'Sam-Mir'. The hieroglyph for pain flashed in golden hieroglyphs and the dog flew back right through the train's window and into the carriage. Seeing no other option, I jumped in just as the door's closed behind me. We all stood there silently.

The girl's blonde hair was draped across her face in stress. Her backpack had a tiny tear in the corner either the monster had gotten hungry or it had been ripped previous to the mutant's attack. "Right," I began blowing a streak of purple hair from my new highlights out of my hair. "Because my day wasn't barmy enough already…" The girl's mouth saw open as if she didn't see girls hit monster with golden sparks every day. It was then that the dog suddenly barked and lunged for the hermit crab combination. "Stop them!" The girl yelled as she tackled the hermit crab causing it to collapse on the floor. The dog would have bolted for the crab but I pointed my staff at the dog and yelled, "Mar!" The magic rippled through the air and the dog retched backwards at if Carter had summoned the fist of Horus near its face, which I can't blame the dog for avoiding [Don't look at me like that Carter, it was a compliment!]. The blonde girl was handing on the monster quite well as if she rode them everyday.

The train suddenly turned a corner and I struggled to keep on my feet. The dog took the opportunity and lunged at me, I slashed my staff against its belly and golden sparks shot him back but he stood up unfazed. The glowing red symbols burned against its fur. It lunged and knocked me on to the ground. My wand fell out of my hand and flew to the other end of the carriage. Not flew as if it grew wings. Ever since Isis left my head, I've found it harder to do magic much like the first time she was evicted from my head but I had to get over the addiction. I lifted my head of the floor to get a look at the girl. From underneath the dog I could only see that she had be flipped herself except she had been knocked unconscious from a train seat. "Just my bloody luck," I began. I hit the dog with my staff and shouted 'Push!' since I didn't know the hieroglyphs.

Zia Rashid had once told me magicians prefer hieroglyphs due to their magical potential, we could still however use English. That however required more magic to cast but would still be efficient. The dog flew back as if hit with a baseball bat and slammed into the left-hand wall. Again, you should never use magic for all things. I had been so busy fighting the monster, that I was unaware how unstable the carriage had been. The dog had been 'the straw that broke the camels back' so to speak. The carriage began to toppled sideways. I held out my hand and my wand flew back to my hand, I reached into the Duat and pulled out my magic twine, which I immediately threw at the dog. It wrapped around its legs, paws even jaw in magical golden rope. Before the train could completely topple over, I shouted "Nad'h!"


	3. Story Is Frozen till October

Unfortunately, I will not be writing for 4 weeks. My Exams are arriving and I hope you'll wish me the best of luck.

IF I have spare time in the next 2 weeks (as they lead up to the exams) I might write some more.

Thanks for your understanding. I'll continue the story in October (Australian Time)


End file.
